Jared Watson
Jared Watson *'Real Name': Melvin Jared Watson *'Birthday': July 21 *'Birthplace': Santa Fe, New Mexico *'Age': 62 *'Family': Marion Watson (wife), Jeremy Watson (son), Jeffrey Watson (son), Aryanna Watson (daughter-in-law), Marty Watson (grandson), Matthew Watson (grandson), Milo Watson (grandson), Martinez Watson (grandson), Mitchell Watson (grandson), Martin Watson (grandson), Madrid Watson (grandson), Milano Watson (grandson), Milton Watson (grandson), Melman Watson (grandson), Minko Watson (grandson), Mano Watson (grandson), Mrs. Watson (daughter-in-law), Marietta Watson (granddaughter) *'Favorite Food': Pistachios *'Least Favorite Food': Dry foods Jared Watson is a stuffed grizzly bear. He is the grandfather of Milo Watson. Bio In the seventeenth season, he is first mentioned by Milo when he tells Oliver about his grandfather issues when Laurel and Marie come to visit after leaving him for a business trip a couple of years before then. He is mentioned to not be the agreeable type as Milo states he doesn't often agree with anyone. In the twenty-third season, Jared makes his official debut after Jonathan the mailman delivers a mail to Milo from him. It is known that he and Milo had not talked for ten months then and that he states that he wants to rekindle the grandfather-grandson relationship they have: Bedtime Bear and the other stuffed animals think of a plan and decide to go visit Jared. Once arriving in the neighborhood at Jared's house, Jared welcomes them to his humble home and serves them chocolate cake, appearing to be nice and polite at first glance. As he gets the chocolate cake, the stuffed animals discuss bringing Jared over to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and Jared then arrives back down at the kitchen table in his house. He decides to rekindle the relationship with he and his grandson as he tries to talk things over with him; however he and Milo cannot seem to agree on absolutely anything. Once done talking with his grandson Milo, Bedtime Bear tells him to come over and visit the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters where his grandson's friends live, Jared accepts the offer and takes the Stuffedgomery Bus Line to the road where the headquarters is located on Plush Toy Street. When he arrives in the bus, he states that the fun has just begun as he rides towards the headquarters, as he arrives, Antonio welcomes Jared with not-very-much-of-welcome-arms as he states if anything happens to Milo, it'll be the last of his days… Antonio brings in Jared to Bedtime Bear who treats him meanly and tells him not to disobey any rules of the headquarters like an army soldier. He even tells Physical Jared is covered in chocolate brown fur, has tan ears and wears a red bowtie. Persona At first, Jared may seem like a respectable gentleman, however when it comes to his grandson, he doesn't tend to agree with him on anything and often doesn't treat him nicely because of that. But once the stuffed animals shook him up a bit, he showed more of a scared side for the "terrors", thinking that they were crazy and never visiting them again. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 17: Long Lost Parents (mentioned) *Season 23: Grandpa Jared Relationships Milo Watson James and Milo are grandfather and grandson. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Grandparents